<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devoted to You - Fem Reader x Misa Amane by dawnoftheagez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344215">Devoted to You - Fem Reader x Misa Amane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez'>dawnoftheagez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Alternate Universe Yagami Light is dating L, Amane Misa Deserves Better, Collars, Death, Death Note Spoilers, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Female-Centric, Fingering, Fisting, Goddess, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching, Women In Power, collared, f/f - Freeform, reader is kira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the twin sister of Light Yagami, and you are the one who picked up the book, after going to a concert with your younger sister Sayu you meet the second Kira, Misa Misa, and to make sure she is really devoted to you, you see what she is willing to do to you.</p><p> </p><p>Has a bit of a long build up to it, so hopefully its enjoyable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amane Misa/Fem Reader, Amane Misa/Reader, Established Light Yagami and L (Not focused on much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Misa Misa X Female Kira Reader <br/>You are Lights twin sister, (Y/N) Yagami.<br/>Devoted to you - NSFW<br/>A tad long but I hope you enjoy the build up and background</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuk laughed at you as you paced back and forth, no one had assumed it was you, you had been dumb with the book for the first twenty uses but got smart quick. The first twenty were all heart attacks, but that was when you realized having all criminals die of heart attacks would quickly string your passes of judgement to one person, so soon they became accidents, suicides, sometimes double murders causing criminals in the same units to kill one another. But you wanted the praise, you were to be the goddess of the new world so once people began to notice criminals were being punished even without the string of heart attacks you were named Kira. </p><p>Fan pages and sites were being set up for you, men and women were throwing themselves at Kira's feet. </p><p>You couldn't help but feel loved, Light, your twin was working on the task force to bring down Kira. You had access to both your fathers and his own laptops, you had known that they wanted to bring you out with L. You had always been good at listening. Youd hear them talk behind closed doors, or while cooking, you weren't dumb. You smiled, they had no inclination that the new Kira was a women. </p><p>Soon your plan became unraveled, there was a new Kira, and they were not as careful with who they passed judgment on or how they killed. They didn't look far outside of your own region, which soon brought question to who had access to what information, your brother was soon under watch by the Kira investigation team and then the cameras came. </p><p>It wasn't as easy to write in the book any more, but this new Kira seemed to fix that mishap for you. More people were dying, they seemed to be making good progress. They made better choices on who they killed, it wasn't long before you came to find the cameras had been removed. Your brother was no longer under watch, and in turn neither were you. A knock on your door soon broke you from your writing trance, you were writing out deaths for the coming month and a half just incase cameras returned. </p><p>You quickly hid your book in your makeshift bomb drawer. "Hello?"</p><p>"Can I come in?" It was the voice of your sister, Sayu.</p><p>"Sayu, what is it, of course you can." She opened the door, you watched Ryuk watch her come in, you smiled and hugged her. "What can I do for you?" </p><p>"I have tickets to a concert, Light is to busy to go with me, would you be willing to take me?"</p><p>You thought for a moment, you had to keep yourself at the same level you were before the book came to you, you were always close to your siblings and you knew denying her this win would only set more question about you. "Of course, who is the singer?"</p><p>"Misa Misa!" She said with a smile, your smile faded, the blonde girl who was not only a singer but model and spokes girl for half the countries items. You cocked your head. </p><p>Ryuk smiled and clapped, she was the face of the apple brand your mother bought.. "She sells good apples." </p><p>"If it will make you happy," You smiled kissing her forehead trying to ignore the death gods apple comments, she ran off with a smile. You knew you were in for it. </p><p>------------------</p><p>You woke the day of the concert to your brother standing over you. "What is it Light?"</p><p>"Sayu won't stop talking about this concert, she wanted me to wake you." He said with a grin, you rolled your eyes and sat up. "Anyway how are you doing, I know with me being a member of this task force and my new relationship with Ryuzaki has caused of to not be around one another much." He said plopping down beside you.</p><p>You had heard of this Ryuzaki, and assumed he was this L person, you smiled. "I am happy you are happy, you know, and I have been fine. Cant be academically where you are, but still doing well. Sayu wanted you to go to the concert not me."</p><p>"You know how I feel about Misa Misa, her voice is annoying."</p><p>You could only laugh and agree. "I think Sayu wanted the two of you to date, you know how she is, everything is princesses and princes to her still."</p><p>Light nodded, pating your shoulder and hugging you. "Please just keep the two of you safe, while Kira has mostly only killed bad people, some members of our team and the FBI have been killed. I worry for your safety, considering both the Yagami men are members of this team."</p><p>You nodded, you would never harm your own family. "I will keep us safe, I promise." </p><p>He smiled and hugged you tighter, "better get going before your sister starts to freak out." He said laughing as Sayu could be heard running around collecting items for Misa to sign. You nodded, soon the two of you were at the concert. </p><p>"Before I start I would just like to say I am sure many of you also feel the same, Kira if you are out there, we want to thank you for keeping us safe." A smile spread across your face, it was like she knew that Kira was in the crowd. It dawned on you, could she be the other Kira? Did she have the eyes, if she did she would be able to tell you were Kira, the eyes would not work on your time of death. </p><p>After the show you followed Sayu to get signatures on a few magazines, as you walked up towards her stand her eyes shot towards you. Her smile grew wide, she quickly set the two of you apart and gave you VIP passes. "I would like to see the two of you after I finish you came so well dressed." Misa said looking to Sayu, she was dressed similarly to her. Sayu was over the moon, but you knew what this really was about. This idiot girl had to be the second Kira, there was no doubt about it. </p><p>It wasn't long before the three of you were alone, Sayu fallowed Misa about as she showed you her dressing room. An assistant came by and Misa asked if they would take Sayu to pick out some things from the gift shop for free. Once you were alone Misa shut the door and turned to you. "I assumed you were a boy, but you are the cutest girl imaginable." </p><p>"I...are you the other Kira?" You asked cocking your head, she nodded happily jumping up and down holding your hand. She handed you her note book and her Shinigami watched you with question in her eyes. You only smiled to her as you were pulled towards a large mirror by Misa.</p><p>"Be my girlfriend please, please. Will you please, you would have anything you wanted, and I could be your eyes. Look at how good we look together." </p><p>"That would be..alright of course. Misa be my girlfriend, come to my house tonight alright. I would like my family to meet you, if we hide our relationship people will be suspicious. I..my brother is dating L...I may want..I dont know L makes him very happy, I want to know his real name but I will not ask for you to kill him unless it is in need of being silenced alright?"</p><p>She jumped excitedly kissing you, you rolled your eyes but allowed it. She was going to be all over you and you knew it. It wasn't long before Sayu returned and after being given Misa's number and three emails you headed home. </p><p>Entering the door you found the living room full, your mom was cooking dinner for the entire team and you instantly pinpointed this Ryuzaki, he was an odd person, but he and Light were smiling and laughing. Ryuk was clearly uncomfortable with not being able to get to the apples like normal. Sayu ran to your mother showing off all the merch she got. </p><p>"Howd you get all that for free?" She asked. </p><p>"You didn't steal it did you Sayu?" Your father asked a question of concern on his face. </p><p>"Of course she didn't, I would never let her do such a thing, Misa Misa was so impressed with her look she offered us VIP passes, and Misa is actually coming over for dinner if that is alright? She..she asked me out. We are now dating, to see how we work as a couple."</p><p>You could see your sister and brother were more than pleased with the news, your mother and father did look a bit disappointed knowing that both their eldest children wouldn't be having the 'normal' relationship they had imagined for them but soon that was replaced with pride. "We would be happy to serve her. Does she know of the team?"</p><p>"Id assume not, she is over her head with all the modeling, singing, and gigs so I wouldn't assume shed even really know much of the Kira investigation." Sayu didn't say a word about her praise of Kira during the show knowing it would ruin your chances with her and your family getting along.  </p><p>It wasn't long before she was at the door, you told her she shouldn't make comments about Kira because of who were there, she had to act dumb, which you assumed wasn't going to be hard for her. Dinner went by without any issues, everyone was interested in her work and Ryuzaki asked why she chose you to date. She clearly hesitated before answering. "She looked very cute, and she was very nice, and Sayu here is the cutest as well and I just I thought it would be nice to date someone who wasn't of the same world as me. Being a model and everything else takes so much effort, and I was recently asked to be in a movie so I only spend time with people who do what I do and it gets boring, after my parents were killed I was all alone."</p><p>Her parents were killed? It was news to you, you cocked your head but smiled, she had actually given a good answer. She wasn't as dumb as youd thought. </p><p>"Well that does make sense." Ryuzaki said back returning to his pie, your mother had made him his own personal one knowing how much he loved sweets. </p><p>It wasn't long before your father asked if your mother, Sayu, yourself and Misa would go out for the men to talk Misa offered up her apartment which you gladly accepted. You wanted to see how devoted she really was to you. Entering her apartment you felt confused, her walls were pink but her decor was very goth. She was the spokes girl of kawaii death. Ryuk quickly ate all of her apples. </p><p>"Sorry about him, he likes apples."</p><p>"No worries, I can always get more, I want to make you both happy." Misa said brining you to the couch.</p><p>"What would you do for me?"</p><p>"Anything! I am already planning our wedding." Your eyes grew wide, was she psycho? You looked her over, she wasn't your dream lover, but she wasn't bad looking. </p><p>"Prove your devotion." </p><p>"Who shall I kill?" She said almost to happily.</p><p>While you smiled your (e/c) eyes looked dangerously serious. "Not like that, sexually."</p><p>Rem and Ryuk were clearly shocked but it wasn't much of a concern to them, human emotion didn't plague them as it did you. You assumed she would fight you on the idea but she quickly helped you undress, her corset and thigh highs were soon in a pile beside yours, she leaned into you, your breasts pressed together as she began to kiss you, her fingers soon entered you without question. </p><p>"Oh..ahh...Misa..soft." You moaned into her lips as she soon entered you with a third finger. She giggled and did as you asked, she soon was face to face with your wet folds, her tongue swirled over your clit soon entering you. Your head shot back as you arched your back, she was surprisingly good at what she did. She wanted to prove she could be what you wanted her. She continued to suck and lick before her fingers met your clit, you moaned as she continued. She soon was back to fingering you, you let her do as she wanted, her lips pressed against you leaving marks of claim. </p><p> She grabbed out a toy which looked brand new. "Whats that?" </p><p>"I get PR boxes from all sorts of brands, never had any need for it but now, keep your legs spread mistress, my Kira." She giggled as she slipped the toy in your waiting pussy, you squirmed as she held your breast with her left and, you played with your clit as she fucked you with the dildo. Your eyes rolled back to your head and you felt yourself squirt, no one you had ever been with had really been able to make you get to that high. She clapped leaving the toy in your folds as she began to kiss you again.</p><p>"Misa..Misa...oh Misa..okay okay..youve proved yourself..."</p><p>"Can I continue please?" She begged looking you over with big bright eyes. You nodded as she pulled the toy out, your legs soon tangled and she began to fuck herself on you, you screamed in pleasure as the two of you were one, she grinned seeing how undone you were. You hadn't thought the dumb blonde would come anywhere near to this. "I love you! You are the goddess, you are a goddess." Misa coed as you both climaxed. Panting she laid beside you sucking your nipple while pinching the other. You couldn't help but squirm. Ryuk laughed which only got him a glare from both you and Rem. The shinigamis seemed confused as to what your edge was. </p><p>While yes having Misa as your eyes would do you some good, it would also help you find sexual satisfaction. You needed alibies, you could go to her events and watch news from someone elses phone and write names. You could have Misa look at people who were disobeying and you could write their names. You needed to seem like a normal person with a normal relationship, Misa being in the media would help your image as well. When the team disbands not being able to find Kira, and you kill off everyone but your parents and maybe L after receiving praise and the people backing you, thats when you would come forward and your face would already be know, everyone would know who you were before you even became the queen of a new world, a goddess. </p><p>Misa continued to pleasure you into the night, you killed a few more people and set times throughout the hours of when you would be at Misa's shoots or at school. You were smart, smarter than anyone would or had been with the book before. </p><p>Misa smiled and soon the two of you returned to pleasuring one another, the small blonde quivered below you as you began to fist her. She squirmed and squirted, your lips were locked together. You grinned, while she may not be what you wanted, she was what you needed at the time. She may not actually be completely useless to you, you grinned pulling away leaving her a moaning twitching mess. You stood over her grabbing one of her chokers off the wall, you mused about it for a moment, it was (F/C) and had a small silver apple dangling from it. "Unless you have a shoot or scene for a show or whatever else you do, you wear this as a sign of being owned by me, until I purchase you a new one, understood." She nodded breathlessly as you clipped it on. "Slut, my slut, but a slut." You whispered into her ear, at first she seemed hurt until you said my, she like that you were owning her, that you wanted her.  </p><p>Smirking you laid back on the couch and spread your legs, you pointed towards yourself coaxing her to continue. Misa moaned and began to lick you once again eating you out and playing with your throbbing clit, your moans filled the apartment. You held her blonde hair in your fist as she licked, her tongue entered you soon after and your moans grew louder, she was helpless despite being on top of you at the time being. After you came you slammed Misa onto her back and began to enter your fingers once again, you spread her wide before you began to use the toy she had previously used on you. She was a mess, cum dripped out as you finished her off. </p><p>"We might have to purchase a strap wont we Misa? So I can dominate you, really really well hmm?"</p><p>Her eyes grew wide, her lips parted as she panted. "Anything my Kira wishes." </p><p>You smiled as you pulled her into your lap, you nipped around her collar and fondled her chest as she shook. "Good girl, such a good pet Misa." You muttered as you bit her earlobe. She soon fell asleep and you smiled, you would become the Goddess of the new world and she would be your slave. </p><p>You didn't need love, you needed satisfaction, you needed Devotion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lioness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Didn’t think I was gonna do another one but I did also I take suggestions and fix requests</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misa was interesting, she was almost never angry and she followed you around like a lost puppy dog. </p><p>Thankfully you continued to outsmart L and your brother. They were desperate but you were smarter then they were, when someone in the house had been suspected of being Kira your shinigami had allowed you to know about all the camera so you knew where to write and how to get away with it all.</p><p>You had been gifted a notebook slip from your very own slave, Misa. While it was sparkly and pink it was easy to hide the notebook from prying eyes. You could hold it with you in public and no one would even think it was anything horrible. Your gotten smart. You would slip pieces of non death note paper in, write about something for school or otherwise and hold it up to the cameras in a way that just looked like you were holding up a manuscript to better view your work. </p><p>Misa was often in your home, you had let her know of the cameras and she played along the best she could.</p><p>The two of you looked like doting happy girlfriends to anyone who saw. But to each other you were a Goddess and she was your entertainment.</p><p>It was like any other day when she arrived at your home. The cameras were finally gone due to doubt that anyone in your family had anything to do with it. “My rooms finally camera free.” You whispered in her ear. “I require attention.”</p><p>“Of course mistresses.” She said smiling taking your hand. The two of you were home alone, and she was beyond excited to finally pleasure you again. It had felt like to long since she last got to please you. Between the cameras, her concerts, movie and commercial filmings and your school it felt like there was never time.</p><p>You entered your room, finally feeling free to be who you are. You undressed and quickly got Misa naked as well. </p><p>She licked her lips as she lowered herself to her knees. Your legs were spread and she began to tease your entrance with her tongue, it rolled along your clit. Grabbing both her pigtails you began to bob her tongue in your entrance. She slipped a finger in as well and soon began to finger you as she are you out. </p><p>“Fuck..” you moaned out as she soon was equipped with a ball gag and restraints. You laid her in her hands and knees onto the bed and put on your strap. </p><p>You smiled as you began to tease her entrance with your fingers. She moaned into that gag as you took what you wanted.</p><p>You were going to rule the new world with her as your pet. You rubbed some lube onto your dildo and quickly slammed into her. She screamed at the pressure as you began to get into a rhythm that pleased you. The toy inside yourself rocked with your hips as you finally got Misa into a drooling mess. </p><p>While she was an idiot at times she did want to please you and only you. It interested you to find that she was willing to do anything you asked.</p><p>“Misa love cum for me.” You muttered as you rammed in deeper. You stopped moving causing the toy to stay rammed as deep as it could go. Misa’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to convulse over the cock as she came and squirted.</p><p>You smiled. This was what you had been missing with those stupid cameras. Removing the toy you placed yourself at her other entrance. You smiled curious if she would try and retreat from the toy but instead she wiggled herself onto the toy. You smiled as you began to enter her. She let out a gasped moan as she was filled with the dildo once more. She was a mess, she could barely think straight as you began to ram the toy into her ass.</p><p>She screamed into the gag as you began to fuck her deeper and harder. You had came and was slowly starting to loose your own strength, removing the toy the two of you laid on the bed cuddled in a strange position.</p><p>Misa was still bound and the toy stayed strapped to you but this was something you hadn’t expected to enjoy. </p><p>It was one of those things you hadn’t wanted but because it happened it was a good thing for the both of you.</p><p>You untied her shortly after removing the saliva covered gag, she smiled at you as you kissed her deeply. </p><p>“Up baby come on, let’s shower.”</p><p>Misa got up slowly, she was wobbly and her mind was spinning. She really was beyond lucky to have you.</p><p>As the hot water ran down both of your breasts she let out a moan as you kissed her deeply. The two of you soon got out drying one another off.</p><p>Misa was temperamental, while always generally happy if she wasn’t treated like a lady when she wasn’t being used as a sexual pleasure toy then she got grumpy. You knew this as well as anyone else and once the two of you were dressed got her into your car.</p><p>“Where are we going mistress?” She asked with a happy smile, her pink ruffled dress swayed as she messed with the sparkles within.</p><p>“A surprise pet.” You replied.</p><p>Ryuk laughed and Rem just rolled her eyes. Rem could not tell if you actually like Misa or just used her for your pleasure.</p><p>Misa was excited non the less. She continued to talk about who knows what as you drove soon you arrived at a place she hadn’t expected.</p><p>The zoo.</p><p>You smiled and took her hand showing her around every single exhibit. “I know it isn’t much but, I knew you’d like it at least.” You grinned as she clung to you.</p><p>“I love it!” She said smiling. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“I wanted to, you do a lot for me. I thought the very least to please you in some way other then being used as my sex toy.” You whispered in her ear kissing her carefully. Misa blushed soon you arrived at the gift shop letting her pick out whatever she wanted. </p><p>She grabbed a lioness stuffed animal and a dress that had animal print. “May I?”</p><p>You nodded paying shortly after. “A lioness?”</p><p>“Reminds me of you.” She replied back as she cuddled it close. “Now I will always have my (y/n) with me.” She said kissing it on the forehead. </p><p>You could only laugh.</p><p>You were a lioness, and she was your prey, you’d keep her alive and keep her close. You needed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could add another chapter if you wanted, please do tell me what you guys want to see from this fandom or others! Any x reader etc any gender or lack there of.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>